Twenty Years Later
by Normal Undefined
Summary: Harry and Co.'s kids are in Hogwarts. Hogwarts may never be the same after the Weasley's are all out of there! New attacks are being staged in the Wizarding World. What's going on?
1. Characters

Disclaimer~don't own nada you recognize. On y va!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
This is to save confusion in later chapters over the many kids. These are the ages at the start of this story. This will be updated once in a while.  
  
Harry/Ginny's kids:  
  
James Sirius Potter, age 11  
  
Ellen Mary Potter, age 10  
  
Remus Joel Potter, age 7  
  
Molly Rose Potter, age 5  
  
Ron/Hermione's kids:  
  
Aurelie (Oh-hay-lee) Catherine Weasley, age 12  
  
Jordan Arthur Weasley, age 9  
  
Mariana Juliette Weasley, age 8  
  
Fred/Angelina's kids:  
  
Tobias James Weasley, age 14  
  
Melody Laine Weasley, age 11  
  
Jaidan Elisa Weasley, age 10  
  
Kyle Lucas Weasley, age 10  
  
Lilia Arlene Weasley, age 8  
  
Joseph Daniel Weasley, age 7  
  
George/Alicia's kids:  
  
Cole Michael Weasley, age 14  
  
Jason Merlin Weasley, age 10  
  
Percy/Penelope's kids:  
  
Damon Caleb Weasley, age 9  
  
Evelyn Rianne Weasley, age 6  
  
Tristan Mitchell Weasley, age 4  
  
Charlie/Wanda Resser's kids:  
  
Laura Jayne Weasley, age 17  
  
Bill/Fleur's kids:  
  
Amanda Cecile Weasley, age 19  
  
Pierre John Weasley, age 15  
  
Draco/Olivia Iris's kids:  
  
Charles Ludric Malfoy, age 17  
  
Nathalie Leia Malfoy, age 13  
  
Jonathan David Malfoy, age 12  
  
Kevin Theodore Malfoy, age 11  
  
Oliver/Jennifer Tyrin's Kids:  
  
Sara Elizabeth Wood, age 11  
  
Julia Eleadore Wood, age 9  
  
Carl Evan Wood, age 6  
  
Neville/Padma's kids:  
  
Tracy Lise Longbottom, age 16  
  
Devon Kyle Longbottom, age 15  
  
Lavender/Seamus's kids:  
  
Neil Thomas Finnegan, age 17  
  
Parvati/Dean's kids:  
  
Kerry Luna Thomas, age 15 


	2. First Year's Sorting

Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I don't own it.  
  
I'm not going to attempt British slang, I don't know it, except for "bloody", and "prat". I'm not going to attempt much of Hagrid's accent either.  
  
Thanks to whoever's story I first read the name Vindictus in, and to tufgrl89 for the name Ranthider!  
  
Here's the REAL chapter 1!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was rudely awakened on September 1st by his four children, the eldest of whom, James, was shouting at the top of his voice, "I'm going to Hogwarts today! I'm going to Hogwarts today!" His wife, Ginny sat up and smiled at him. It was twenty years since he'd graduated Hogwarts himself, and twenty-two years since Sirius had died. Harry still missed Sirius, but now he went to Sirius's grave every year on that day to remember him. Voldemort had been defeated in Harry's seventh year by Harry himself, but not without help. Remus Lupin had had been there, and since Dumbledore died, he had been headmaster at Hogwarts because Professor McGonagall had been killed in the summer before Harry's seventh year. Severus Snape had barely escaped death by Voldemort's hand, and now served as Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts. He had finally gotten his wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was slightly kinder to his students.  
  
"Dad! Hurry up! It's 7:30! We need to leave at 9:30 to meet everyone!" James shouted. "Everyone" included all the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Thomas's, the Finnegan's, the Wood's, and the Malfoy's. Ever since Malfoy began spying for Dumbledore in sixth year, the families had been friends.  
  
"All right, all right, everyone off, give our father and I time to get up!" Ginny said, ushering them off the bed.  
  
"But Muuuum! Dad will just go back to sleep!" James whined  
  
"No he won't, James Sirius Potter. I'll make sure of it." Harry groaned and Ginny whacked him on the back, "Harry James Potter! Get up now!" Harry jumped out of bed and opened his arms to his children. His younger two, seven-year-old Remus and five-year-old Molly, immediately ran to them, while ten-year-old Ellen and eleven-year-old James were a bit slower. James looked almost exactly like Harry's father had, but he had brown eyes. Ellen had her father's black hair and emerald green eyes. Remus had his mother's red hair and brown eyes, while Molly had her mother's red hair and her father's green eyes.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you breakfast," Harry said, as he carried Molly downstairs.  
  
Three hours later, they arrived at King's Cross station. Harry got James a trolley and they walked quickly toward Platform 9 ¾. They ran through the barrier, James and Ellen going through first, Remus, Ginny, and Molly going second, and Harry with the trolley bringing up the rear. Immediately after arriving on the platform, they heard,  
  
"Oy! Harry, Ginny!" from Ron Weasley, Ginny's youngest elder brother, Harry's best man, and the children's uncle. He was standing with his wife Hermione, and their three children, twelve-year-old Aurelie, nine-year-old Jordan, and eight-year-old Mariana.  
  
"How are you, mate? Auror's been busy lately, 'eh?" Harry and Ron were the Ministry's top Auror's since they had completed their training seventeen years ago.  
  
"Yeah, kinda makes me a bit suspicious."  
  
"Harry, you know he can't come back," Hermione added quietly  
  
"I know, but it's still a bit odd, all these attacks when he's been gone for twenty years. But anyway," he raised his voice so the others could hear, "We've got four more for Hogwarts, where are the Malfoy's and Wood's?"  
  
"Right here!" called several new voices, who were quickly identified as Draco Malfoy and his wife Olivia, and Oliver Wood and his wife Jennifer. Olivia had gone to Salem Academy in America, and Jennifer had been a year below Oliver in Ravenclaw.  
  
"So, Harry, it's your first kid at Hogwarts! Are you prepared?" Draco asked  
  
"Yep! Are you ready for your FOURTH kid to be at Hogwarts?" Harry grinned  
  
"No." Olivia answered, "It'll be so weird at home without Kevin here." She began to look teary, the same way Ginny and Jennifer were beginning to look at the thought of their eldest going to school. The Wood's had two girls and a boy, Sara, age eleven, Julia, age nine, and Carl, age six.  
  
"We'll be home at Christmas, Mum, we promise!" called Nathalie Malfoy, who was going into her third year, "But the train's getting ready to leave!"  
  
"Oh! I have to go to the Prefect's carriage to inform the Prefects of their duties, and so do you, Charlie!" Charlie's daughter Laura said to Charles Malfoy.  
  
"Well, we'll see you all in December," Ginny said, "And don't forget to write at least once a week!"  
  
"We'll try, Mum!"  
  
The sixteen children hugged their parents again, and dashed toward the Hogwarts Express, dragging their trunks. The oldest children helped the first years load their things, and then quickly went to find their friends. James, Kevin Malfoy, Sara, and Melody Weasley all entered a compartment and sat down, and within five minutes, the door was opened again by a boy and girl who looked to be about their age. The girl asked,  
  
"Can we sit here? Most other compartments are full, and you four are the only ones who look friendly and our age."  
  
"Of course you can!" Sara replied, "Are you first years?"  
  
"Yes, we are." The girl replied, "I'm Jolianne Jordan, but if you don't call me Jolie you die, and he's my twin brother, Erik."  
  
"Wait a second," Melody gasped, "Are you Lee Jordan's kids?"  
  
"Yes, we are, why?" Erik asked  
  
"My father talks about you all the time! He said your father was his pranking partner at school!"  
  
"Are you serious? My father works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What's your father's name?" Jolie grinned  
  
Melody gasped again. "My father's Fred Weasley!"  
  
"You're kidding! He's our all-time hero, along with his brother!" the twins cried together  
  
"I'm Melody Weasley, this is Sara Wood, he's Kevin Malfoy, and he's James Potter."  
  
"Really? That's really cool. Do you like quidditch then?" Erik asked.  
  
"Of course!" they all said at once.  
  
"I'm a Beater." Sara said, "Shocked my dad, really, he Keeps for Puddlemere United, so I think he expected me to be a Keeper."  
  
"I'm a Keeper," James said, "I guess it's just easiest for me."  
  
"I'm the one Chaser who can get past James." Melody said.  
  
"No, Ellen can too, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry."  
  
"Anyway, I play Seeker. Like my dad." Kevin grinned.  
  
"I'm not really into flying, but I wonder if they need a commentator or something?" Jolie wondered.  
  
"I play Chaser too." Erik said, "But I'm nowhere near the level of you, I bet."  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened and two boys entered. They were both huge and muscular.  
  
"Oh no," Kevin muttered, "Not those two!"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kevin Malfoy and his little friends. My father said your father was a traitor to the Dark Lord. Is that true?"  
  
"How could my father have been a traitor, Goyle," Kevin replied, "When he never truly joined him?"  
  
"He led his father's Master along, didn't he?" the other boy smirked.  
  
Kevin stood up and said slowly, "Never-speak-of-my-grandfather, you hear me?" His gray eyes, usually warm and friendly, had turned very cold.  
  
"And why not? Because Lucius Malfoy-" He didn't get any further. Kevin, Sara, James, and Melody had whipped out their wands and were pointing them straight at Goyle and the other boy.  
  
"What's all this?" came a smooth voice from the door, "Not picking on innocent first years, are you?"  
  
"N-no, Vindictus, of course not!" Goyle said a little too quickly  
  
"Ah, so they had their wands pointed at you for no reason? I think not. As I am a Prefect this year, and you are not, I am telling you to leave the compartment and not come back."  
  
"Your father was another traitor, wasn't he, Snape? A traitor to the Dark Lord, was he not?" the unnamed boy said scathingly.  
  
"I would advise you not to say such things to the Deputy Headmaster's son, Crabbe. You know nothing of my father, or indeed, Malfoy over here's father. Now get out, or my father hears of this when we get to school."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left the cabin, apparently scared of the Deputy Headmaster's wrath. Vindictus Snape turned to the first years and grinned.  
  
"As you may have gathered, they are Garfield Goyle and Christophe Crabbe. I myself am Vindictus Ranthider Snape. Those bumbling idiots are 5th year Slytherins, like me. I already know Kevin. Who are the rest of you, and what houses do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Thanks, Vin. I'm obviously Kevin Malfoy, and I'm probably going to be in Slytherin, even though my sister is a Ravenclaw and my brother Jon is a Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm Jolie Jordan, and I hope to be a Ravenclaw."  
  
"I'm Erik Jordan, and I want to be a Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm Melody Weasley, and I'm almost positive I will be in Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm Sara Wood, and I'd like to be a Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"My name's James Potter. I think I'll be in Gryffindor, most of my family has been."  
  
"Harry Potter's son, I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yep. Not as great as it sounds, trust me."  
  
A magnified voice sounded through the train, telling them that they were ten minutes away from Hogwarts and to leave their luggage on the train. After they changed, the train stopped and they stepped off.  
  
"This way, firs' years! To the boats!"  
  
James noticed that some first years looked astounded at the size of the man beckoning the first years to him. James wasn't surprised. He had met Hagrid several times before, he being a close confident of his father's.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!"  
  
"Well, 'ello there James. How're you doing?"  
  
"I'm all right, just nervous."  
  
"Ah, so was yer father. But don't worry, you'll be all right."  
  
James nodded and stepped into a boat, followed by Kevin, Erik, and boy with reddish-blond hair. They passed through a small cave, and then, towering above them, was Hogwarts. There was a simultaneous intake of breath from all of the first years as they stared at the magnificent castle.  
  
The boats bumped up onto the rocky shore and the first years climbed out. Hagrid led them up several flights of stone steps and when they got to the top, he raised one large fist and knocked three times on the large oak doors. They were immediately opened by a tall man with sallow skin and greasy, graying black hair. His eyes held slightly more warmth then when James' father had been a student, but not much.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor Snape."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid." Snape's voice was more smooth than his son's, his son having had some of his mother's voice.  
  
Professor Snape led the first years across the enormous Entrance Hall, and stopped them at a set of golden doors.  
  
"In a moment, you will be sorted into your houses. You will spend your whole time at Hogwarts in these houses, your successes will earn you points, and your failures will lose your house points. Follow me." And with that, the doors opened into the hall, revealing hundreds of student faces. The ceiling reflected the night sky, and at the far end of the hall there was a long table. This table was lined with teachers whom James did not know, but in the high, golden seat at the center of the table was a face James knew very well. It was that of his grandfather Potter's best friend, and his father's unofficial guardian after the death of his godfather, Remus Lupin, headmaster of Hogwarts. He smiled a little at James.  
  
James saw the hat on the three legged stool, and smiled. One of his cousins had told him what was going to happen, so he was one of the few who wasn't surprised when the hat began to sing.  
  
"I may look strange to you,  
  
Singing on a stool.  
  
But I am much more important,  
  
I put you where you belong in school!  
  
Godric Gryffindor only wanted  
  
The most courageous of them all.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff wished for  
  
The loyal to stand tall.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw wished  
  
only for the wisest,  
  
While Salazar Slytherin  
  
Only took the sly and cunning.  
  
No house means truly evil,  
  
While no house means truly good.  
  
If you dare,  
  
Put me on  
  
I will place you best I can  
  
The place you most belong!"  
  
"When I call your name," Professor Snape said, holding up a scroll of parchment, "You will come forward, sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." He unrolled the parchment.  
  
"Alvin, Marvin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy went to the table that was cheering the loudest.  
  
"Arono, Kathleen!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The list continued, until,  
  
"Jordan, Erik!"  
  
James and Kevin lightly pushed Erik forward. Erik looked and saw his sister giving him a nervous smile. He stepped up to the stool, and then the hat was dropped over his head.  
  
"Well, well, well, very interesting, yet no option," the Sorting Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Erik sighed with relief as the hat was pulled off his head and dashed to the table with the most redheaded Weasleys.  
  
"Jordan, Jolianne!"  
  
Slowly, Jolie made her way up to the top of the Hall and sat on the stool, catching a glimpse of her brother's reassuring smile before the hat fell over her eyes.  
  
"You are not like your brother, Miss Jordan. You are more studious and better with logic, so," the Hat paused, then,  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Jolie was not ultimately surprised, but when she looked at her brother, she found shock and disbelief evident in his eyes. She grinned a little at him, and he grinned weakly back and she shook hands with several Ravenclaws.  
  
A few names later,  
  
"Malfoy, Kevin!" Kevin quickly reached the stool and the hat slipped over his face.  
  
"Malfoy. It used to be a tradition, me automatically placing all people by the name of Malfoy in Slytherin. But no more. There are new qualities. Ones that have always been there, but brainwashed from those minds. But your qualities will be best used in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kevin sighed with relief as he walked over to sit next to Erik. He turned his attention back to the sorting as "Potter, James!" was called.  
  
"You are not the first James Potter I have sorted, you know," the Sorting Hat told James.  
  
"Of course not," James thought, "My grandfather was James Potter also."  
  
"Yes, yes, and you are much like him, perseverant and a troublemaker. Off to GRYFFINDOR for you!"  
  
James jumped off the stool to the loudest applause yet. James knew this was because he was the oldest son of Harry Potter, but today he didn't care. He was a Gryffindor.  
  
They tuned out the sorting for a few minutes until they heard,  
  
"Weasley, Melody!"  
  
"You are a Weasley, yet you are no Gryffindor, that is for certain. The bravery is there, yes, but something supercedes it-your mind. You have an amazing mind, and you will accomplish much in RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Melody walked over to Jolie and sat down next to her. The next and final name called was,  
  
"Wood, Sara!"  
  
"So you want to be with the girls? Well, you are clever like your mother, but I think not. You belong with the boys. I cannot explain more into detail, but GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sara was happy, yet disappointed because Melody and Jolie were not in her house. She sat down between James and a girl who said her name was Suzanne Uvanus.  
  
"I have two reminders for you all," Professor Lupin said, rising to his feet, "and they are just that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, off limits to all students, and to stay clear of my office on the nights of the Full Moon. Now, let's eat!"  
  
This announcement was met with a loud cheer as food appeared on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well! Finally finished with the first chapter. I apologize for the horrible Sorting Hat song; I'm no good at songwriting. Anyway, please don't flame, just give constructive criticism! Thank you! 


End file.
